the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Scream 4 (2011) KILL COUNT
|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = July 21, 2017|golden_chainsaw: = Officer Perkins |dull_machete: = Officer Hoss |profanity = Yes|current_status: = Active|image1 = Scream 4 (2011) KILL COUNT}} Overview In an opening sequence to Stab 6, two teenagers named Trudie and Sherrie are killed by Ghostface, It then cuts to two other teens, Rachel and Chloe who are watching Stab 6. Rachel is stabbed in the gut while the screen cuts to the title card of Stab 7, revealing it to be another fictional opening scene. On the fifteenth anniversary of the original Woodsboro massacre, high school students Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper are attacked and brutally murdered by a new Ghostface. The following day, Sidney Prescott returns to Woodsboro to promote her new book with her publicist Rebecca Walters. After evidence is found in Sidney's rental car, Sidney becomes a suspect in the murders and must stay in town until the murders are solved. Sidney's cousin, Jill, who is dealing with the betrayal of her ex-boyfriend, Trevor Sheldon, gets a threatening phone call from Ghostface, as does her friend Olivia Morris. Jill and Olivia, alongside their friend Kirby Reed, are questioned about their calls by Dewey Riley, who is now the sheriff, while one of his deputies, Judy Hicks, assists him in the case. Meanwhile, Dewey's wife, Gale Weathers-Riley, is struggling with writer's block and decides to investigate the murder instead. Sidney stays with Jill and her aunt Kate Roberts. Later that night, Olivia, who lives next door to Jill and Kate, is attacked and killed by Ghostface as Jill and Kirby watch in horror. Sidney and Jill rush in to save Olivia, but the killer injures them and gets away; Sidney and Jill are taken to the hospital. In the hospital's parking garage, Ghostface murders Rebecca. Gale, trying to solve the murders, enlists the help of two high school movie fanatics, Charlie Walker and Robbie Mercer, who explain that the killer is using the rules of movie remakes. Charlie concludes that the killer will likely strike at a party being held that night. Gale goes to the party to investigate. Ghostface injures her but flees when Dewey arrives. Dewey takes her to the hospital. At Jill's house, Sidney discovers that the policemen assigned to guard the house are dead. She also discovers that Jill has left the house and gone to Kirby's. Sidney goes down to tell Kate, but the killer appears, kills Kate, and disappears again. After Deputy Judy Hicks arrives, Sidney rushes to Kirby's house to save Jill on her own. Jill, Kirby, Charlie, Robbie and Trevor are at Kirby's house when Ghostface appears and murders a drunken Robbie. Sidney arrives at the house. Kirby is forced to answer horror movie trivia to save Charlie, who is tied up outside. Sidney goes upstairs to find Jill, promising to return to Kirby. After Kirby answers Ghostface's questions, she goes outside to untie Charlie, believing that she has won the game. He suddenly stabs her in the stomach and reveals himself as Ghostface, before leaving her for dead. Sidney is confronted by Charlie and a second Ghostface, who is revealed as Jill. Jill explains that her motive was out of anger and jealousy because of the fame that Sidney had received for surviving the murders, and that they intend to frame Trevor as Ghostface; she then pulls Trevor out of a closet and shoots him in the head. Jill then betrays Charlie and kills him, too, to pin him as Trevor's accomplice and to make herself the sole survivor. Jill stabs Sidney in the stomach and mutilates herself to make it seem as if Trevor attacked her. Later, Dewey, Judy, and the rest of the police stumble upon the carnage. Sidney and Jill are then taken to the hospital. After discovering that Sidney had survived, she goes to Sidney's hospital room and attempts to finish her. Dewey, Gale, and Judy intervene, having been clued by a detail about Gale's injury that Jill somehow knew. Jill subdues Sidney's rescuers, which gives Sidney the chance to shoot her in the chest, finally killing her. Dewey calls in all police units, as media reporters outside confirm Jill as the "sole-surviving hero", giving her, in death, the fifteen minutes of fame that she so desperately craved. Deaths * Trudie: Stabbed in the chest - 3 mins in * Sherrie: Throat slit - 3 mins in * Rachel: Stabbed in the gut twice - 5 mins in * Marnie Cooper: Stabbed in the gut, thrown through the window - 9 mins in * Jenny Randall: Stabbed (big surprise) - 10 mins in * Olivia Morris: Stabbed a ton and literally gutted - 35 mins in * Rebecca Walters: Stabbed in the stomach, thrown many stories - 47 mins in * Officer Hoss: Stabbed in the back - 1 hr 4 mins in * Officer Perkins: Stabbed in forehead - 1 hr 5 mins in * Kate Roberts: Stabbed in the back - 1 hr 9 mins in * Robbie Mercer: Stabbed in the chest, back, and stomach - 1 hr 19 mins in * Kirby Reed: Stabbed twice in the stomach - 1 hr 25 mins in * Tr... Travis? Boyfriend Guy. (Trevor Sheldon): Shot in crotch and head - 1 hr 27 mins in * Charlie Walker: Stabbed in heart and gut - 1 hr 30 mins in * Jill Roberts: Electroshocked, shot in chest - 1 hr 42 mins inCategory:Kill Counts Trivia * Scream 4 is the first film on the Kill Count with more female than male kills. (2:1 ratio)